Angel in Rags
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Manners has been hiding from someone for four years. She pretends to be a boy newsie and lives in Manhattan with the others. But when the strike happens, her past comes back for her. Soon her secrets our revealed. What will happen to her when her friends find out she's been lying to them and the ones she loves are in danger. Kid Blink/OC Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is my first attempt at a Newsies fan fic. I saw the movie and just fell in love with the story. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, except for Manners and Wendy. **

**Enjoy. **

As usual Manners was the first up in the Lodging House. She got dressed for the day and was down the stairs in time to see Kloppman walking up the stairs to wake everyone else up. With her cap covering her mass of red hair and the badnages binding her chest, she passed as any other seventeen year old boy newsie. And to everyone, even her fellow newsies, that's all she was.

Manners real name was Moira Charlotte Denoire. When her parents had been alive they had called her Little Lottie. How she loathed that name now. That's what he called her.

He couldn't find.

If he found her, she was dead.

"Mornin' Angel."

Manners turned and smiled. "Mornin' Osc, Moe." She nodded at the Delancy brothers. The two boys had found her that night, they'd helped her and by some strange twist of fate, they had become friends. Although they were enemies in the eyes of the other newsies.

"Ya late." Morris Delancy smirked.

Manners frowned. "No I ain't."

"He's messin with ya Angel." Oscar grinned. "Ya ok?" He asked.

"Fine." Manners smiled. "You?"

The two brothers nodded and walked off.

"MANNY!"

Manners turned around and saw the rest of the newsies walking towards her. She pulled out a cigarette and lit up, exhaling smoke. "Ya'll took ya time." She replied in the deep voice she had perfected over the years, thank god for vocal range.

"Not all of us are early risers Manny." Jack clapped her on the back.

Manners smirked and rolled her eyes. "The early bird catches the worm."

Racetrack took his hat off and waved it infront of his face. "Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma, I fear the swears may have backed up in the night." He smirked, having caught sight of Oscar and Morris.

Manners rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Of course Jack picked a fight with them, stealing Morris' hat and then ran off with it. He got so caught up that he ran right into a new comer.

"What are you doing?" The new boy asked.

"Runnin'." Jack shouted, dodging the Delancy brothers.

Manners shook her head and walked through the gates, tossing the end of her cigarette and walked up to the front of the distrubution centre. Manners had a system, she delivered papes to certain businesses and the ward for the elderly at the hospital. She always got paid and once she was finished delivering, at a discounted rate to the delivery service, she worked in the theatre, backstage.

"Mornin'. Usual." Manners put her money down.

Her papes handed over, she waved to the boys and walked off, heading for her rounds.

Newsies

Manners rubbed her neck as she walked back to the Lodging House when she saw a group of people crowding by the bridge. Manners walked over and saw a girl sat on top of the bridge, ready to jump.

"Someone's gotta do something." A man said.

Manners bit her lip and made a decision, walked over to the bridge and climbed up. "So what's a nice girl like you doin' up here?" She asked, lighting a cigarette.

The girl jumped and looked at her. "Don't come any closer."

Manners held up her hands and stayed where she was stood. "So you gonna answer my question?" She asked, exhaling smoke.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." She snapped.

"You got a name?" Manners asked ignoring her rude comment.

The girl looked at her. "W-Wendy."

"Well Wendy. The way I see it, I can't help you with your problem if you don't tell me what it is?" Manners moved closer.

"Don't come any closer. I'll jump. I'll do it." Wendy replied.

Manners held up her hands in surrender.

Wendy frowned. "What's your name?"

"Folks call me Manners or Manny for short." Manners answered.

"That's not a real name." Wendy pointed out.

Manners shrugged. "Only one I got." She told the girl and looked down at the water below. "Wow, never realised how high up this was." She mumbled.

"You're not scared are you?" Wendy asked.

Manners snorted. "Me? I ain't scared of nothing." She shook her head. "Now are you going to tell me why's you up here?"

"I can't do it. I can't marry him." Wendy shook her head.

"Well can't you just tell your parents that. I'm sure theys won't make ya marry someone you don't wants ta." Manners frowned.

Wendy sniffed. "I don't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice. But if you're so certain about jumping. I guess I'm going to have to jump in after you." Manners took off her jacket.

"Don't be ridiculous. The fall alone will kill you." Wendy shook her head.

Manners glanced down. "Nah, but that water'll finish me off. But I'm involved now, the bulls will probably make it out that I pushed ya or something." Manners shrugged.

Wendy bit her lip. "Th-the water?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean in summer that water would be fine but we're in the middle of autumn and boy will that water be cold." Manners shook her head. "So you'd be doing me a favour if you just come on down from there. I'm sure your folks won't force ya ta do somethin ya don't wanna." Manners held out her hand. "Don't waste ya life."

Wendy nodded and took Manners hand. With Manners help Wendy climbed down from the bridge and Manners wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll take ya home. Where'd ya live?"

"Rose gardens." Wendy answered. "Number 12."

"Well come on then lets go." Manners motioned for her to follow.

They walked down the street together. "Thank you, for saving my life." Wendy broke the silence. "What do you do Manners?"

"I'm a newsie." Manners answered. "And don't mention it. I knew you weren't going to jump."

"How?" Wendy bristled. "I could have."

Manners shrugged. "If yous was gonna jump, you would have done it right away." Manners motioned to a large house. "Number twelve, Rose Gardens."

Wendy handed Manners her jacket back. "Thank you."

"No problem." Manners shrugged her jacket back on. "I should be..."

"Wendy." A woman ran out of the house and hugged the young girl. "Where have you been?"

"Mum, please don't make me marry James." Wendy looked up at her mother.

"Oh honey, you don't have to marry him." Her mother smiled. "It's your choice we just thought he would be a good match." Wendy's mother looked at Manners. "And who is this?"

Wendy turned to Manners. "Mother this is Manners, he saved me when I climbed onto the bridge. I was erm..."

"Tryin ta save a cat ma'am." Manners tipped her hat. "Ya've got a very compassionate daughter ma'am." Manners smiled at the woman.

The woman smiled back. "Well thank you for bringing Wendy home to us." She walked back into the house and brought out her purse. "Here you are young man." She held out three dollars.

Manners took it and frowned. "What's this for?"

"It'll keep you honest." Wendy's mother looked at her daughter. "Come inside Wendy."

"Bye Manners." Wendy waved at the girl disguised as a boy.

Manners nodded. "Bye Wendy." She turned and walked back down the street, adding the dollars to her pouch, she was eating well tonight.

As she arrived at the lodging house, Jack and Race were also returning. "Hey Manny." They greeted her.

"They boys. How was ya day at the tracks Race?" Manners asked.

"Ya remember that hot tip I was tellin ya about?" Race asked.

"Yeah." Jack and Manners said at the same time.

"No one told the horse." Race huffed.

**So that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy it. The song Manners sings is called Hello Young Lovers from the King and I, I do not own this song. **

The next evening, Manners sat down with Racetrack, Mush and Blink.

"You in Manny?" Race asked dealing cards.

"Feel like loosing some more money Race?" Manners smirked. "Go on then." She accepted the cards from Race.

Kloppman walked over to the table. "Manny, there's a young woman looking for you."

Manners frowned. "What?"

"She's outside." Kloppman jerked his head at the door. "No taking her upstairs. I got eyes like a hawk." He grinned.

Manners took her cards with her and walked outside to see Wendy stood there. "Wendy?"

Wendy turned around and smiled. "Manners." She smiled at Manny. "I erm... How are you?"

"I'm ok." Manners frowned. "What are you doing here?" She led Wendy round the side of the boarding house.

Wendy blushed. "I had to see you again. I can't stop thinking about you." She stepped closer to Manners.

Manners took a step back and her back hit the wall. "Erm Wendy. I'm not who you think I am." She shook her head.

"I think you're wonderful." Wendy sighed.

Manners gulped. "I'm a girl."

Wendy frowned. "What?"

Manners glanced around and pulled off her cap, letting her long red hair fall out.

Wendy stared at her in shock. "You're a girl!" She exclaimed.

Manners shhed her. "Yes but the world believes I'm a boy and I'd like to keep it that way." She whispered, putting her cap back on and looked around.

Wendy opened and closed her mouth. "Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

"Because I'm in hiding." Manners rubbed the back of her neck.

"Manny! Why don't you and your lady friend come join the poker game you're supposed to be playing." Race poked his head around the alley.

Manners glanced at Wendy. "Will you keep my secret?"

Wendy nodded. "Of course. Come on then Manny, you can show me your poker face." She linked arms with Manny and they walked back into the boarding house.

Wendy played her part well and Manny won three hands out of the four.

Manners collected her winnings and offered to walk Wendy home.

"So who are you hiding from?" Wendy asked five minutes into the walk.

Manners sighed and began to tell her story.

By the end Wendy hugged Manners. "I promise I won't tell anyone, you poor thing."

"Thank you." Manners smiled. "It's kind of nice to have a friend, who isn't a boy." Manners looked down at her feet.

Wendy grinned. "It's nice to have a friend."

Manners frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked in confusion. "You must have friends."

"No. Nanny doesn't let me out of the house much and I only get to spend time with girls my own age at social events." Wendy sighed. "And they're all prissy little bitches."

Manners laughed. "Well you've made a new friend." She admitted.

Wendy grinned. "You should come to my parents garden party tomorrow."

"I don't think that will go down well." Manners pointed out.

"No. You can come here, I have plenty of dresses. I'll introduce you as... As an upcoming sister. It'll be so much more fun with you there." Wendy bounced on the spot.

Manners grinned. "I have to work." She pointed out.

"You can come by after you've finished it's not until the evening. Please. It will be so much more fun with you there. Please." Wendy pleaded.

Manners bit her lip. "I don't know Wendy. It's too dangerous."

Wendy shook her head. "I promise that you will be safe. He won't find you. You deserve to be who you really are."

"Being a newsie is who I am." Manners argued. "But it would be nice to be a girl again." She smiled and sighed. "Alright, I'd love to."

Wendy hugged her. "Wonderful. So come to my house once you've finished work."

Manners nodded. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow."

Wendy clapped her hands together. "Yes, tomorrow."

Manners arrived back at the boarding house and Blink clapped her on the back. "Nice one mate. Where did you meet her?"

"She was going to jump off Manhatten bridge. I stopped her." Manners shrugged like it was no big deal.

Blink grinned. "Aw you did the whole knight in shining armour thing."

Manners shook her head. "No, I wasn't gonna let her die."

"So you don't like her then?" Blink frowned.

"We're friends. Why do you?" Manners smirked.

"Maybe." Blink shrugged. "Why you think I have a chance?"

Manners pressed her lips together. "I'll... ask."

Blink grinned. "Thanks Manny. You're the best mate ever." He hugged her.

"Yeah. That's me." Manners sighed and climbed up onto the roof. She lit a smoke and looked up at the night sky. Her mind began to stray back to her old life. Talking about it to Wendy had brought it all back and for the first time since she had gone into hiding, did Manners feel utterly alone. Manners sighed and began to sing.

"When I think of Tom.

I think about a night

When the earth smelled of summer

And the sky was streaked with white

And the soft mist of England

Was sleeping on a hill

I remember this

And I always will

There are new lovers now

On the same silent hill

Looking on the same blue sea

And I know Tom and I are apart of them all

And they're all apart of Tom and me.

Hello young lovers

Whoever you are

I hope your troubles are few

All my good wishes go with you tonight

I've been in love like you.

Be brave young lovers

And follow your star

Be brave and faithful and true

Cling very close to each other tonight

I've been in love like you

I know how it feels

To have wings on your heels

And to fly down a street in a trance

You fly down a street on a chance

That you'll meet

And you meet

Not really by chance.

Don't cry young lovers

Whatever you do

Don't cry because i'm alone

All of my memories are happy tonight

I've had a love of my own.

I've had a love of my own

Like yours.

I've had a love of my own." Manners sang softly and brushed the tears away from her cheeks. She missed him so much.

What she didn't realise was Blink had heard every word.

**I have left out Manners telling Wendy her story on purpose, you're gonna have to wait a little longer to find out why she is hiding. Hope you enjoyed. The strike begins in the next chapter. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Enjoy**

Blink couldn't believe it. Manners was a girl. He... She had been lying to everyone for four years. And she was in love with some guy called Tom. He lay awake all night thinking about it. Should he tell everyone? Confront her? Not say anything?

Manners got up at her usual time and headed out of the boarding house.

Blink decided to follow her and find out why she always left so early.

Manners walked down the street and stepped into the back alley, behind the distribution centre, she pulled her cap off her head, letting her long red hair fall down her back, stuffing her hand in her pockets.

"I told ya not ta come here no more."

She turned around and smiled. "Yes, and when have I listened to you Oscar?" She hugged her best friend.

Oscar hugged her back. "Hey Angel." He moved away. "Were you followed?

"No, everyone's still in bed. I got your note but before we go into that." Manners reached into her pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. "Here, it's not much but it should get you by for the week." She placed it in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "And your father isn't to see a penny of it."

Blink frowned, watching the exchange from behind a stack of crates.

Oscar shook his head. "I ain't takin' ya well earnt money Angel. Especially with..." He trailed off and tried to give the leather pouch back to her.

Manners shook her head. "No, keep it. I've had a good week, I have plenty of money. Wait especially with what?" She frowned.

"Ya too good ta us Angel." Oscar reluctantly put the money in his pocket. "Pulitzer is upping the price on the distribution price of the paper to the newsies." He sighed.

"What?" Manners exclaimed. "Why?"

Oscar shrugged. "He's a tight bastard."

Blink was paying too much attention to the conversation to notice Morris Delancy stood behind him.

Morris grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him out into the open. "Didn't anyone tell ya it's rude ta eavesdrop."

Oscar and Manners jumped and turned around.

"Blink?" Manners quickly pulled her cap back on.

Blink stared at her. "You're a girl! And you're friends with these two clowns! What's next, you're Pulitzer's daughter?" Blink shouted.

"Will you keep your voice down." Manners hissed, glancing around.

Blink glared at her. "No. Why did you lie Manny?"

Manners sighed. "I had no choice." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Oscar placed his hand on her shoulder. "Back off Blinky boy. Ya don't know nothin'."

Blink glared at Oscar. "Shut up Delancy."

"Don't tell me what to do." Oscar snapped back.

"Don't fight." Manners pinched the bridge of her nose. "Blink, please don't say anything."

Blink stared at her. "You're supposed to be my best friend."

Manners looked at him with pleading eyes. "I am your best friend Blink." She had tears in her eyes. "Please, please don't tell anyone."

"Why shouldn't I?" Blink snarled.

"Because if you tell people, she's dead." Morris snarled.

Blink turned and looked at the older Delancy brother. "What? If you hurt her..."

"Not us you idiot." Oscar cut him off. "She's in hiding. If you tell people, soon he'll find her."

Blink turned and looked at Manners. "Is this true?"

Manners nodded her head.

"Is it this Tom you were singin' about last night?" Blink asked.

Manners flinched and mumbled something.

"What?" Blink asked.

"Tom is dead Blink." Manners looked up at him. "He was killed by the same man that is hunting for me."

Blink's eyes widened.

There was a long silence.

"I won't say anything." Blink turned and walked away.

Manners slumped into Oscar who wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. You've got to pull yourself together Angel. You gotta go out there and pretend like nothin is wrong. Can you do that?" Oscar asked.

"I think so." Manners wiped her eyes and readjusted her hat. "I'll see you soon." She hugged each of the Delancy brothers and then hurried around to the front of the distribution centre to join the others, in time to hear Blink say.

"They jacked up the price. You hear that? Ten cents a hundred! Ya know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell. Now they jacked up the price! Can you believe that?" Kid Blink raged, letting out his anger not only at the situation but at Manners lie.

Manners placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off.

"This'll bust me, I'm barely making a living right now." Skittery shook his head.

Boots sighed. "I'll be back to sleeping on the streets."

Manners shook her head. "I won't let that happen Boots."

"It don't make no sense. I mean, all the money Pulitzer's making, why would he gouge us?" Mush frowned in confusion.

"Because he's a tight wad, that's why!" Race exclaimed angrily.

Manners rubbed the back of her neck.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Pipe down, it's just a gag." He walked over to the distribution office. "So, why the jack up Weasel?" He asked.

"Why not?" Weasel licked his finger and held it up. "It's a nice day. Why don'tcha ask Mr Pulitzer?" He called after Jack, who walked away and sat down.

Kid Blink shook his head. "They can't do this to me Jack." He glanced at Manners, hurt evident in his eyes.

"They can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin' paper." Race huffed.

Boots looked at Jack. "It ain't fair. We got no rights at all." He pointed out.

Race rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's a rigged deck. They got all the marbles."

Mush sighed. "Jack, we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Mush made to buy papes.

Jack stopped him. "No! Nobody's going anywhere. They can't get away with this."

Les pushed through the crowd. "Give him some room, give him some room." He sat down next to Jack. "Let him think."

Manner couldn't help but smile at the little boy. "Well whatever ya decide can ya hurry up. I have another job ta be at." Manners asked.

Jack glared at her. "You got any bright ideas."

Manners shrugged.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Jack, you done thinking yet?" Race asked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! World employees only on this side of the gate!" Weasel shouted at the crowd.

The boys all glared and shouted at him in responce.

Jack rubbed his jaw. "Well, listen. One things for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back where it was."

David frowned. "You mean like a strike?"

"Yeah, like a strike!" Jack nodded.

Everyone laughed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Race asked.

"It's a good idea!" Jack argued.

David shook his head. "Jack. I was only joing. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union."

Jack frowned. "But if we go on strike, then we are a union, right?"

Manners shook her head. "I think that just makes us a bunch of angry kids with no money."

"Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but..." David added, glancing at Manners, who hadn't met yesterday.

Jack jumped up. "Yeah, well we organise. Crutchy, you take up for collection. We get all the newsies of New York together." He turned to face everyone.

"Jack, this isn't a joke. You saw what happened to those trolley workers." David argued.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, well that's another good idea. Any newsie don't join with us, then we bust their heads like the trolley workers." Jack smirked.

Manners frowned. "Jack, think about this, we can't all just rush into this."

"He's right Jack." David glanced at Manners again.

Jack rubbed his jaw, nodding and turned to everyone. "Alright. Let me think about it. Listen. Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city, so do they really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has got to be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?" Jack asked.

There was a long pause of silence until Les shouted. "Strike!"

Everyone agreed.

"Keep talking Jack, tell us what to do!" Boots spoke up.

Manners rubbed her eyes.

Jack turned to David. "Well you tell us what to do Davey."

David leant against the statue and rubbed his jaw. "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights." He told Jack.

Jack turned to the newsies. "Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the working boys of New York! Well, that worked pretty good, so what else?" Jack glanced at David.

David glanced at the newsies, then back at Jack. "Tell them that they can't treat us like we don't exist."

Jack nodded and climbed up onto the statue. "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothing. Are we nothing?" He shouted.

"No!" The newsies, including Manners shouted back.

David looked up at Jack. "If we stick together like the trolley workers then they can't break us up." He called out.

Jack smiled. "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us. Do they got us?" He sang.

"No!" The newsies repsonded.

"We're a union now, the Newsboys Union. We have to start acting like a union." David told Jack, shouting over the shouting and cries of the newsies.

Jack looked around. "Even though we ain't got hats or badges. We're a union just by saying so. And the World will know!" He shouted.

Boots looked up at Jack. "What's to stop somebody else from selling our papes?" He called out.

Jack shrugged. "Well, we'll talk with them." He tilted his head to the side, kneeling down from where he stood on the statue.

"Some of them don't hear so good." Racetrack argued.

Jack smirked. "Well then we'll soak `em!" He shouted.

"No!" David and Manners shouted at the same time. The duo glanced at each other.

David turned back to look at Jack. "We can't beat up kids in the streets. It'll give us a bad name." He argued.

"Can't get any worse." Crutchy called back.

Jack grabbed a stick from one of the newsies in the croad. "What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?" He shouted.

"Yeah!" The newsies called back.

"No!" David and Manners argued.

Jack knelt down again. "What's it gonna take to stop the scabber? Can we do it?"

"Yeah!" The newsies shouted.

Manners slapped her palm to her forehead and groaned.

David shook his head.

Jack stood up again. "We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe!" He snapped the stick against his leg.

The newsies began to join Jack in song. "And the World will know and the Journal too! Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer have we got news for you! Now the World will hear, what we've got to say. We've been hawking headlines but we're making `em today. And our ranks will grow!"

"And we'll kick their rear!" Crutchy shouted.

"And the World will know that we've been here!" The newsies tore up papes and threw them in the air.

Jack jumped down from the statue and walked back towards the distribution centre. "When the circulation bell starts ringing. Will we hear it?" He asked.

"No!" The newsies responded.

"What if the Delancey's come out swinging. Will we hear it?" Jack held up his fists like he was fighting someone.

The newsies joined in once more. "No! When you've got a hundred voices singing Who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the World will know. That this ain't no game." Race and Blink both jumped onto the fence of the distribution centre. "That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim. So they gave their word, but it ain't worth beans! Now they're gonna see what `stop the presses' really means." The newsies formed lines outside the distribution centre. "And the day has come. And the time is now. And the fear is gone." The newsies sang.

"And their name is mud!" Boots shouted out.

"And the strike is on." The newsies responded.

Manners glanced at David, the only other not to join in the singing.

"And I can't stand blood!" Boots shouted.

"And the World will..."

Jack came over to David and Manners and placed his hands on David's shoulders. "Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!"

"Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!" The newsies repeated.

Jack turned to Manners. "Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!" He turned and began to climb up to the chalk board where they wrote the day's headlines.

"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us! And the World will know. And the World will learn. And the World will wonder how we made the tables turn. And the World will see that we had to choose. That the things we do today will be tomorrow's news." The newsies sang. "And the old will fall. And the young stand tall. And the time is now. And the winds will blow. And our ranks will grow." Blink placed his hand on Manner's shoulder. "And grow and grow and so The World will feel the fire And finally know!" David joined in with the others but Manners shook her head.

The newsies looked up at where Jack had written Strike across the chalk board and cheered. "Strike! Strike! Strike!"

Jack climbed back down from the chalk board and stood next to David and Manners in front of the world building. "We gotta get word out to all the newsies of New York. I need some of those...what'dja call `em?" He asked David.

David frowned. "Ambassadors?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, right. Okay, you guys, you gotta be am-bastards and go tell the other that we're on strike." He told the rest of teh newsies.

"I'd love ta help Jack but I gotta go." Manners explained. "Or I'm gonna loose ma job." She bit her lip.

Jack nodded. "Right. But ya with us right?" He asked.

Manners nodded. "Yeah course."

"Hey Jack, I'll go with him and take Harlem." Blink called running to catch up with Manners who had walked off down the street.

He fell into step with Manners and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So how come ya workin' two jobs?" Blink asked.

Manners shrugged. "Gotta eat. Weren't makin' enough selling."

"Oh." Blink frowned. "Why'd ya not say anythin?"

"Nobody's problem but mine." Manners glanced at Blink. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

Blink glanced at her. "Why'd you lie? I mean we could protect you Manny. Why didn't you say anything? We're you're friends."

Manners sighed. "I was frightened. I'm still scared. If he found out people were hiding me, he'd kill all of you and too many people have died because of me."

"You told the Delancy brothers." Blink huffed.

"They were the ones who found me." Manners explained. "You think I showed up at the Newsie Boarding house by magic?" She tried to joke.

Blink looked down at the ground. "I just... wish you could have talked to me."

Manners glanced at him. "I'm sorry Blink." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought about telling you but... I just kept remembering... What he did to Tom and I just... I just couldn't." She shook her head.

Blink pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"It's ok." Manners mumbled. "You have every right." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I really have to get to work. I'll see you later?"

Blink nodded. "Yeah. And will you tell me the truth?"

Manners sighed. "The truth. Yeah." She nodded. "Just... Don't think any less of me?"

"Never." Blink shook his head.

"Ok. Meet me on the roof. I promised I'd do something with Wendy but meet me on the roof?" Manners asked.

Blink nodded. "Sure."

Manners smiled and hurried into the theatre.

**So that's chapter three. More to come soon. **


End file.
